The present invention relates to carrying cases and pertains particularly to an improved jewelry carrying case having an improved arrangement of multiple pockets and mounting panels for organizing and carrying multiple articles of jewelry in a convenient fashion.
Many ladies have many items of jewelry which they often long when traveling. These many items of jewelry are often all placed in a single pouch or loosely in a purse or suitcase. This often leaves the items disorganized, sometimes tangled and often makes it difficult to easily locate and match mating pairs.
Many of these problems were solved to a great extent by the aforementioned application which has been allowed. However, applicant has discovered that the jewelry bag and organizer of that patent is in need of some improvement in many areas. For example, it could use a more effective and secure earring containing section. It could use more sections for separating large and small pieces of jewelry. In addition more effective security for the jewelry pieces is desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved jewelry case that is more effective and secure in organizing, holding and carrying many different related or unrelated items of jewelry in an organized fashion. It would also be desirable to have a case with multiple different size pockets with holders for holding many different sets of related articles for ease of location and retrieval.